Ori
'Ori '''is a playable character that is available for purchase as DLC as of August 23, 2017. Ori was announced at Rivals of Aether's E3 2017 Direct Conference presentation for the game, and is the first third-party character to be introduced in the game. Attributes Strengths * In Team Battles, Ori can use Bash to extend combos, set up for kills, and help out teammates in danger by stopping an opponent. Bash can also affect both opponents at the same time. * Ori's projectile and Sein's Charged Flame can keep opponents away. * Sein's normal Spirit Flame can hinder approaches and possibly let Ori escape kill setups. * Ori's Up Special has amazing horizontal mobility and its ability to be opened and closed makes edgeguarding Ori a challenge. * Just like Maypul, Ori can wall cling. * Ori is lightweight, meaning she can escape from combos easier. Weaknesses * Ori can be killed easily due to his light weight nature. * Ori can be attacked while using Bash, which is a problem in Team Battles. * Has little range outside of Sein's weak attacks and the Forward Special projectile. * Sein can only follow Ori and cannot move away from Ori to attack. * Missing Bash or Down Aerial offstage almost always results in a suicide. * Ori's recovery has little vertical range. * Ori relies on Sein for smash attacks to kill opponents. Techniques * By immediately using Bash after a Forward Special, Ori can Bash his projectile in any direction. * You can attack or charge with Sein while Ori is using Bash, or any other move. Gameplay In-Game Info: "''Ori and Sein fight as a tag team. If Sein is close to Ori, they can use team-up Strong Attacks. Tap Neutral Special to have Sein fire a Spirit Flame. Hold Neutral Special to have Sein use Charged Flame. Ori can use Down Special to either Bash projectiles or Bash opponents in any direction." Elemental Powers: *SPIRIT FLAME - Sein follows Ori around the battlefield. Ori can tap Neutral Special to have Sein quickly fire a Spirit Flame from wherever Sein is. Ori can hold Neutral Special to have Sein use the Charged Flame. *BASH - Ori can use Down Special to Bash nearly anything in Rivals of Aether – from characters to projectiles to rocks and plants. Ori can also move around the stage by bashing the Light Grenade that is thrown by using Forward Special. *TAG TEAM - When Ori and Sein are close enough, Ori can use Strong Attacks to initiate tag team combos. These Strong Attacks have more powerful properties as Sein assists Ori for a more devastating blow. Moveset Bash Mechanics This chart shows how Ori's bash interacts with objects in the game Costumes Ori 1.PNG Ori 2.PNG Ori 3.PNG Ori 4.PNG Ori 5.PNG Ori 6.PNG Special Costumes Ori Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Ori Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Background Story http://oriandtheblindforest.wikia.com/wiki/Ori Trivia * Ori is currently the only character in Rivals of Aether to have a partner who follows it. * Sein "follows" Ori by moving to Ori's last coordinates with a slight delay. * Ori is the only character who cannot be played in Abyss Mode ** In version 1.1.2, there is a glitch that lets you attempt to play as Ori in Abyss Mode. By selecting Ori in Versus mode or Practice mode, beating the Gatekeepers, continuing on into the Abyss, and then dying, Ori will appear in Abyss mode as the selected character. Unfortunately, the game will give you a fatal error and quit if you do so. Character reveal Category:Characters